These Things Hidden
by Normal-People-Scare-Me19
Summary: Hermione has a BIG secret. A secret only Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry, and Ron know. What happens if Hermione gets paired up with Draco for a project and he stumbles upon that secret? Will he tell everyone? Or will he keep it a secret and slowly fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, and I was hoping you guys could tell me if I should continue this or not. Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or the characters, just the outfit's I'm going to post on my profile, Mrs. Header, and Dylan.**

I was sitting on my bed, trying to calm my nerves waiting for the time to come.

"Hermione. It's six o'clock. You know what that means." I heard Dumbledore say as he poked his head in my room. I have my own personal room. It's not in the dorms, but just off of Dumbledore's office. I stood up from my bed, and smoothed out my outfit, making sure it was perfect. I was going to an interview in the Hogwarts daycare. Yes we have a daycare at Hogwarts, it's just we try to keep it a secret. I made it down to the daycare, and walked into the waiting area.

"Hermione Jean Granger, age 18, here for the interview." I said to the lady behind the desk. She nodded, got up, and walked to the door at the end of the hall. I sat down in the chair, and smoothed my shirt. I looked over the kids in the play room, and smiled. _This is going to be my life if I get the job, watching over multiple kids at once. _

"Hermione? Mrs. Header isn't here yet, but you can go sit in her office and wait for you." The woman said coming back. I smiled at her and walked back to Mrs. Header's office. I sat down in the plush chair, and looked around her office, and smiled at the picture's of Mrs. Header and I. I have known her for a couple years, and she helped me with a lot of things. I heard the door open behind me, and I turned around to find Mrs. Header. I got up, and gave her a hug, before she went and sat in her own chair.

"I hear you want a job here. Ready for the interview?" She asked once she sat down in her chair, behind her desk. I nodded, and got ready for the questions I knew were to come.

The interview lasted an hour. I have good news though…. I GOT THE JOB! Apparently I was the only one who applied for the job, so I got it. I walked over to the play room where the kids were, and looked around smiling, when I spotted him.

"Dylan!" I exclaimed, when he turned to me smiling, and started running at me.

"Mommy!" He yelled once he reached me, extending his arms up. I picked him up, and hugged him tight. Yes, I have a 3 year old son, but his father is gone. His father was Cedric Diggory. The only people that know about him are Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Dumbledore, and that's the way I want it. I mean I love my son and all, but if people knew, they would judge both me and him, and I couldn't handle that.

"Can I have ice cream Mommy?" Dylan asked playing with my hair. I laughed at him, and put him down grabbing his hand. I know a system of secret tunnels, that way no one will see Dylan and I.

"After dinner baby. How does chicken sound?" I asked while swinging our hands. Suddenly Dylan let go of my hand, and took off down the tunnel.

"DYLAN!" I yelled while taking out my wand, taking off my shoes, and running as fast as I could after him. I heard his little scream somewhere down the passageway, and that made me only run faster. I found him lying on the ground, against the wall bawling his little eyes out.

"Dyl, Dylan, listen to me. Where did you get hurt?" I asked him, and he pointed one pudgy little finger down at his leg. I realized we weren't far from my room, and I scooped him up in my arms and down the hallway towards my room. I opened the door, and sat him down on the bed. I rolled his pant leg up, and what I saw made me take a sharp intake of breath. There was blood dripping down his leg, and I could tell it was broken.

"Its okay baby, nothing some magic can't fix." I stood up, and grabbed my wand from where it was on the floor, and walked back to the bed mumbling a spell under my breath. I saw his bone reset, and the gash in his leg close. I heard the door open, and someone walk in.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" I heard Harry ask. Dylan's eyes lit up, and he jumped off the bed running to Harry. I could tell there was something on Harry's mind.

"Hey Dyl, Aunt Ginny is in Grandpa's office. Why don't you go and talk to her." Harry said bending down, and giving Dylan a hug. Dylan ran out, and Harry shut the door, turning to me.

"What is it Harry?" I asked concerned.

"Someone else knows about Dylan."

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please review, and tell me if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I've had school, relationship drama, and other stories. So I hope to be updating more often now. Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP, or the characters, just the plot, Dylan, Mrs. Header, and any outfits I may use.**

I looked at Harry confused. "What are you talking about? I've been careful; making sure no one see's him. I've made sure this room was soundproof and so are the tunnels. Nobody could possibly know!" I shouted, pacing the room. Harry put a hand on my shoulder. "Who knows?" I demanded looking at him. He flinched.

"Luna knows…" Harry said just before Luna burst into the room. I stared at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna asked in her soft voice. I looked down and motioned to my bed, Harry leaving the room.

"I didn't tell you, because I knew people who judge me for having a son. Especially since I'm only 18 and he is already 3 years old, turning four in two months. I only told a few people, and I didn't know you very well then and I was just nervous to tell you now. Do you forgive me?" I asked quietly, tears escaping my eyes. I looked over at Luna and she was crying too, she pulled me into a hug.

"I was never mad." She said pulling back and wiping her tears. "Now where is this little boy? I want to meet him." Just then Dylan ran into the room and over to Luna.

"Mwy name is Dwylan. I'm free years old." Dylan said smiling his little grin, while holding up three fingers. I smiled and picked him up putting on Luna's lap. Luna smiled, and stared at Dylan.

"Well Dylan, I am Luna. I'm your Mummy's age." Luna said hugging him, and standing up, holding him. Dylan giggled and I smiled.

"Wanna pway?" Dylan asked when Luna put him down. She nodded, and he took off running down the tunnels. Luna looked at me, and we both smiled chasing after him. We both used our wands on the lights, turning them on, and we heard Dylan giggling up ahead. We both laughed and ran faster, and saw a sudden burst of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Dylan! No!" I shouted running as fast as I could down the tunnel, just in time to see Dylan running down the hallway, towards the stairs. My eyes widened and I ran even faster. I rounded the corner up ahead, and saw Dylan standing there, in front of Professor Snape.

"D-Dylan, come here." I said motioning to him and Dylan ran at me full speed, and I picked him up.

"Ms. Granger, who is this?" He said in his usual monotone voice. I looked down at the ground then behind me. I saw Luna and set Dylan on the ground.

"Go to Aunt Luna." I whispered in his ear, and he nodded, running to Luna.

"Who is that?" He asked still in monotone, but a little more demanding.

"Can we go somewhere…? Private?" I asked. Snape nodded, and he brought me to his classroom.

"The little boy you saw just now is my son. Please don't tell anyone. He is a secret that only you, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna know about." I said pacing the room.

"I won't tell anyone. But you are to not talk back, or talk out of turn in my class. Okay?" Snape said, and I nodded furiously. I smiled thankfully at him, and walked out of the classroom, and back to my room. When I got back to my room, I saw Dylan sleeping on my bed. I smiled lovingly at him, and picked him up, setting him in his own bed. I sighed, and got changed into my pajamas, dreading school the next day, and all the torture Snape would inflict on her, and climbed into bed, sighing, and closing her eyes, letting the darkness take over…

**Like? Love? Hate? Review!**


End file.
